


Conspiracy Research Club Shorts

by starlightelixir



Category: Conspiracy Research Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: these have all been removed/transferred; the links are in the chapters tho





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> usually i just delete the original works whenever i reupload them under their own individual fic but like nah, not this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reuploaded--

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848868


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reuploaded!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849042>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reposted

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849234>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reposted

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849318>


End file.
